The present invention is with respect to a damping unit using a damping liquid positioned between two parts which may be moved in relation to each other. The damping unit of the present invention is more specially designed for measuring and automatic control systems, whose moving or rocking parts have to be damped. This is for example important in the case of measuring systems with feedback.
Such damping systems have, on the one hand, to be designed for operation with as little friction as possible, but, on the other hand, they have to be designed for causing the desired degree of damping of the rocking motion of moving parts of the plant in question, because if the damping effect is overly stiff, operation of the system will not be fast enough, while if the damping effect is not strong enough, the time taken for a clear reading or adjustment to be produced is overly long. An account of liquid damping systems is to be seen in German Pat. No. 1,625,619 in which a damping liquid or a damping gas such as air is used between a piston-like part and a cylindrical part. The damping liquid space or cylinder as a dashpot has to be sealed off from the outside for keeping the damping liquid in the space or cylinder and for stopping loss thereof when the damping system is moved. For this reason, the damping effect is only produced with a complex system needing much space and which furthermore may only be assembled by experienced persons. Furthermore, adjustment of the system is hard to undertake.